


Polo

by pornell_fangirl



Category: Made in Chelsea - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie meets an old face at polo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vicki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki/gifts).



> Disclaimer:- Obviously I own nothing, if I did, Francis would still be in it. No offence is intended to anybody, please don't sue, I'm skint enough.
> 
> Written for my bezzie Vicki for nothing more than a laugh.

The dark head weaving it's way through the scattered crowd caught Stevie's attention instantly and no matter what he tried, he couldn't pry his eyes away.

It seemed the tall, handsome stranger was familiar to most of the usual gang and everyone he stopped to talk to seemed thrilled to see him.

Andy surreptitiously nudged him with his elbow.

"Mate. You're drooling, you know."

Stevie blinked as he dragged his gaze away from this walking dream and back to his best friend. Fortunately at least Lucy and Sam both seemed too preoccupied watching Alex and Binky -SW1's newest couple - to have noticed anything.

"Who is that?" he whispered, in hushed, reverent tones.

"Old friend of Matthews'" Andy replied with a hint of a sneer. "Although I heard they had quite the falling out before Hugo left. Didn't you ever watch the show they're making about... y'know... us?"

"Never saw the point. I knew half the people anyway but I would never have even agreed to the filming if it weren't for you and Laing twisting my arm."

Taking a deep breath he glanced around hoping to catch sight of the dreamy guy once again but no such luck.

"I need another drink anyway." he raised his voice above a whisper. "You want one? Sam? Luce? Drink?"

When all three shook their heads, Stevie took the opportunity to escape to one of the less crowded areas for a breather before heading to the bar.

Deciding to make his way to where the horses were being stabled, he ambled over in his own headspace until he was about to turn the corner and heard hushed voices.

"I still can't believe that Natalie's so fine with it, mate. What exactly does she get out of this whole situation?"

Stevie recognised the voice as belonging to Spencer but he didn't know the one that answered. He knew he should turn away from this obviously private conversation but something compelled him to slink further into the shadows.

"She gets the house, fully paid off and in her name. In a few months from now, we'll publicly break up and then I'll figure something else out. For the time being, it keeps Dad off my back and no-one ever has to find out."

Stevie heard Spencer give an exaggerated snort.

"You're gay, Hugo! And you're 26! How do you think you can possibly get through the rest of your life hiding this? I'm worried about you, mate! Same as I was back then. All this sneaking around can't be healthy!"

Stevie tried to stifle his gasp, but he couldn't quite react quickly enough. This gorgeous guy was gay? And hiding it from the world? Boy did Stevie know how that felt. It may be the 21st century but such things still weren't readily accepted in their social circle.

Eyes darting about for somewhere to hide, as surely the other two men had heard, he didn't have time to contemplate as a furious Spencer Matthews and a terrified looking Hugo came around the corner.

"Dammit, Johnson!" Spencer hissed. "What the hell man!"

Ignoring the male slut of Chelsea, Fulham and surrounding areas, Stevie locked eyes with Hugo. Not breaking eye contact, he chose his words carefully to make sure he was understood. "I didn't mean to overhear. I was just looking for somewhere quiet, out of the crowd, so I could work up the courage to be introduced to the most attractive person I've ever laid eyes on."

Hugo's brow climbed an inch or so upward as he took in the false bravado, the shy blush and the deeper meaning behind the words.

Spencer opened his mouth to start arguing but his friend silenced him with a gentle pat to the arm.

"It's ok, Spen. I think I understand where this is going."

Not being too shy about giving Stevie a once over from head to toe, his eyes sparkled.

"At least, I hope I do. Hugo Taylor." he held out his hand.

"Stephen Johnson. But everyone just calls me Stevie."

As Hugo captured Stevie's hand in his own, instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his lips, leaving Stevie even brighter red and Spencer gaping like a fish.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Stephen. You don't mind me calling you that do you? I do so want to have a special name for such a special man."

Stevie smiled shyly as he looked up into Hugo's warm hazel eyes.

"Not at all." he finally muttered when his brain finally allowed rational thought.

Pointing off into the direction of his range rover, Hugo smiled down at possibly the cutest guy he's ever met.

"I'm sure Spencer won't mind making our apologies." he winked at his still floundering friend. "I believe you and I may have some.... business to discuss."

Nodding politely to the third man in the group, Stevie followed along after Hugo without a word, leaving behind one man with a hundred questions and definitely not enough alcohol!


End file.
